


Találkozhattunk volna

by Renkou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Négyszer majdnem találkoztak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Találkozhattunk volna

\- Unalmas – fordult el Sherlock a képernyőtől.

Mycroft idegei már a végét járták. Nem mindennapi megpróbáltatás volt, hogy kollégiumi szobatársat találjon az öccsének, aki főiskolára készült. – Sherlock, lehet, hogy igazad van, de akkor is választanod kell valakit. Érezd magad szerencsésnek, a többiek nem válogathatnak – ismételte immár ezredszerre a délután folyamán. – Mit szólsz ehhez: biológia szakos elsőéves. Vele biztos lennének közös témáitok.

\- Nem. Egyáltalán miért anonim? Mycroft, te biztosan meg tudnád nézni a nevüket is.

Az idősebb nagyot sóhajtott. – Mit számítana, ha tudnád, hogy hívják? És ez: matematika szakos harmadéves. Tavaly megjelent egy cikke az egyetemi újságban. Jók az eredményei úszásban.

\- Nem érdekel. Miért nem mehetek albérletbe? Megengedhetem magamnak.

\- Megbeszéltük, Sherlock. Azért döntöttünk a kollégium mellet, mert nem szeretnél a főiskolán is kilógni a többiek közül, mint eddig. Fejleszthetnéd a szociális kapcsolataidat. A főiskola egy fontos lépés az ember életében. Életre szóló barátságok kötődnek, netán a szerelem szele is meglegyint…

Sherlock felnyögött. – Ez undorító, Mycroft! Eszemben sincs bármilyen kapcsolatot kezdeni valami vihogó libával. Még a feltételezés is sértő. Szerelem? Kémiai defekt, semmi más! Megyek, iszok egy kávét, ha folytatni akarod ezt az őrültséget, mindkettőnknek szüksége lesz rá. Te is kérsz? Tejjel, cukor nélkül, ugye? – Kiviharzott a szobából, mielőtt a bátyja akár egy szót is szólhatott volna.

Órákkal később még mindig eredménytelenül bámulták a képernyőt.

\- Mégis, milyen szobatársat képzelsz el magadnak? – tette fel végre Mycroft az első olyan kérdést, amire normális választ kapott.

\- Természetesen férfi. – Mycroft fogott egy papírt és jegyzetelni kezdett. – Legalább negyedéves, a fő szakja legyen természettudományi, vagy még inkább orvosi. Legyen benne valami kutatásban. Legyen értelmes, okos, de nem a magolós fajtából. Lehetőleg lehessen vele beszélgetni és ne tartson csodabogárnak a szokásaim miatt. És ne legyen unalmas.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ezekből elég kevés tulajdonságra tudok szűrni a rendszerben? – mosolygott Mycroft, majd ismét nekiállt a keresésnek. – Sherlock, menj, pihenj valamennyit, holnap megmutatom, mire jutottam.

Sherlock nem várt több bíztatásra, kicsörtetett a szobából és bevágta maga után az ajtót. – Mint egy óvodás… - hallotta még bátyja méltatlankodását. A Holmes fivérek kapcsolata a külső szemlélők számára meglehetősen viharos volt, ám ők ketten tudták, hogy minden tekintetben számíthatnak egymásra.

Az éjszaka a megszokottnál csendesebben telt Mycroft lakásában. Sherlock a vendégszobában olvasott hajnalig. Magában közben eldöntötte, hogy akármilyen eredménnyel is zárul a keresés, mindenképpen elutasítja az összes szóba jöhető jelöltet és inkább albérletbe költözik. Kevesebb gondja lenne. Valójában nem is érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla mások, csak hagyják őt békén. Bátyjától eltérően ő nem volt optimista azzal kapcsolatban, hogy talán barátokat szerezhet. Neki soha nem voltak barátai és nem is lesznek. Kinek kellene egy ilyen barát?

Délelőttre Mycroftnak mindössze egy szóba jöhető jelöltje maradt. A kapcsolatait felhasználva leinformálta őt is, de a többiektől eltérően nem húzta le a listájáról. _John Watson_. Végzős orvos hallgató. Az érdeklődési köre és a személyisége valószínűleg megfelelne az öccsének is. Elégedetten dőlt hátra a székében és kikiáltott Sherlocknak.

\- Gyere, megtaláltam a tökéletes szobatársat neked!

Sherlock viszont cseppet sem lelkesedett. – Biztosan unalmas, mint a többi – fintorgott.

\- Csak hallgass végig. Végzős orvos hallgató, kiemelkedő tanulmányi eredményekkel. Teljes ösztöndíjjal. Egy évvel korábban fog végezni, mint azok, akikkel együtt kezdett. A tanárai szerint érdeklődő, kíváncsi típus. Csendes, nem a társaság közepe, órák után az egyetem rendelőjében segít a betegellátásban. Pontos, megbízható és őszinte, de időnként túlzottan egyenes, emiatt már voltak konfliktusai a diáktársaival. Na, mit szólsz hozzá?

Sherlock gyanította, hogy ő tényleg elfogadható lenne, legalább arra az egy évre, amíg nem végez. – Nem, Mycroft. Értékelem a fáradozásodat, de eldöntöttem, hogy albérletbe költözök, és egyedül – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. 

\- Ha így akarod, akkor legyen – válaszolt bátyja belenyugvással, majd két kattintással kitörölte az elmúlt nap készített jegyzeteit és a papírokat is összegyűrte és kidobta. – Segítek albérletet keresni. Milyen elképzeléseid vannak?

...

~.~.~.~.~.~

John ledobta magát az ágyára. Hosszú napja volt, de még koránt sem végzett. Az órájára nézett és megállapította, hogy van még harmincöt perce, mielőtt elindulna a rendelőbe. A szobatársa szerencsére még órán volt. Hogy a csudába rakhatták össze egy másodéves magyar szakossal? Még csak beszélgetni sem tudnak. 

Lefeküdt egy pillanatra és lehunyta a szemét. Mintha csak erre várt volna, megszólalt a telefonja.

\- Watson – szólt bele fáradtan.

\- _Sylvia vagyok, végeztél már, ugye?_ – John nyögött egyet válaszul és gondolatban elbúcsúzott a nyugodt félórájától. – _Be kellene jönnöd előbb, van egy kis zűr._ – A háttérben kiáltozás hallatszott.

\- Azonnal indulok.

Villámgyorsan átöltözött és futva igyekezett a rendelőhöz. Tudta, hogy Sylvia nem rendelte volna be, ha nem lenne nagy a baj. Ahogy az udvaron rohant át látta, hogy valakit egy hordágyon kitolnak a várakozó mentőautóba, ami szélsebesen elszáguldott. A rendelőben valóban a feje tetején állt minden. A padlón vér, szétdobált kötszerek, felborult székek. Sylvia – az ügyeletes nővér – kimerülten ült az egyik ágyon, az arcán egy karmolás nyoma látszott.

\- Mi történt, Syl? – kérdezte John lihegés közben.

\- Egy ostoba elsős nem bírta a feszültséget. Kevés híján túladagolta magát a kémialaborban. Aztán elég agresszív lett, mikor magához tért. A doki elkísérte a mentőt a kórházba, nekünk kellene tartani a frontot, amíg visszaér.

John fogott egy tiszta ruhát és fertőtlenítette, majd leragasztotta a nővér arcán a sebet. Szó nélkül állt neki takarítani, mosolyogva elhárította Sylvia segítségét. Fél óra múlva ragyogott minden, mintha mi sem történt volna. Addig egy szót sem szóltak.

John az orvos asztalán egy injekciós fecskendőt talált, egy tűvel. – Kokain. – a fiú csaknem helyből átugrotta az asztalt, úgy meglepődött, hogy Sylvia megszólalt mögötte. – Hülye kölyök, a frászt hozta ránk. Sokkal rosszabbul is végződhetett volna, ha csak néhány perccel később találnak rá.

\- Felesleges megkérdeznem, hogy jól vagy-e – mondta a fiatal nőnek, majd tétován végigsimított a karján. Sylvia szemében könnyek csillogtak, John elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Soha nem tudott mit kezdeni a síró nőkkel. Megölelni nem volt bátorsága, megnyugtatni pedig nem tudta, mivel. – Menj, levegőzz egyet, nem vár ránk egy lélek sem – ajánlotta neki.

Sylvia elfordult és letörölte a könnyeit. – Köszönöm, elmegyek, hozok valamit inni, ami erősebb, mint a víz. Te mit szeretnél?

\- Csak egy teát, tej és cukor nélkül, ha kérhetlek.

Ezt követően nyugodt délutánjuk volt. Csendesen beszélgettek, majd a rendelési idő végén átadták a kulcsokat az éjszakás nővérnek.

Tizenegy óra felé John éppen a fürdőből jött vissza, mikor meghallotta a szobájában a telefon csörgését. Feltépte az ajtót és azonnal felkapta, miután meglátta a hívó nevét. – Syl, valami baj van?

\- Takarodj a szobából, a telefonoddal együtt! – dünnyögte a másik ágyon már aludni próbáló szobatársa. John kiment, majd egy szál törölközőben leült az ajtó elé és megkérte a nővért, hogy ismételje meg, amit mondott, mert nem hallotta.

\- _A doki mondta, hogy a túladagolt srác megmarad. Csak azért hívlak, hogy ne aggódj._

\- Köszönöm, hogy szóltál. Hétfőn találkozunk. Jó éjszakát, Syl! – Azt már csak gondolatban tette hozzá, hogy ő nem a drogos fiú miatt, hanem inkább a nővér állapotáért aggódott. 

John este, mikor visszaért a kollégiumba, már hallotta a társait pletykálni az esetről. Állítólag valami különc srác volt, megjegyezhetetlen névvel. Láthatóan senki nem kedvelte őt igazán, a többiek is inkább a szaftos részleteket találgatták, mintsem aggódtak volna. John nagyot sóhajtva csusszant az ágyába. Hosszú nap volt.

…

~.~.~.~.~.~

Egy tetthelyen mindig sokkal több ember van, mint szükséges lenne, gondolta Sherlock bosszúsan. Nem csak a bámészkodó civilekre gondolt, hanem a sürgölődő rendőrökre is, akik láthatóan borzasztó fontosnak érezték magukat. A figyelmük alábbhagyott, mert Sherlockot senki nem állította meg egészen a bejáratig. 

Csendes, unalmas kávézó volt, láthatóan kevés vendéggel. Szinte felkínálta magát a rablónak, aki az ajtóban feküdt. Megállt felette és szemügyre vette, ügyet sem vetve a rá szegeződő tekintetekről. Fehér férfi, a húszas éveinek közepén. Nem drogos, nem bandatag, nem hajléktalan. A golyó a mellkasát érte hátulról. Valószínűleg a tüdején mehetett keresztül, hamar meghalt. Orvosi beavatkozás nyomait látta, habár mentőt nem. Akkor valószínűleg az egyik szemtanú próbálta megmenteni. Gyorsan körülnézett, de nem látott senkit, csak a szomszédos bank remegő biztonsági őrét. Tehát ő lőtte le a rablót, aki pedig a pultost, még előtte.

\- Késtél, Sherlock – szólalt meg a háta mögött Lestrade felügyelő hangja.

\- Mit keresek én itt? Egyszerű rablási kísérlet, nem?

\- Mikor hívtalak, még nem tudtam – mentegetőzött az idősebb férfi. A kezében egy papírt tartott, olyat, amilyenre a szemtanúk vallomásait szokták felvenni. A lap szemmel láthatóan tele volt apró, egyenletes betűkkel. Nem a felügyelő írása, és nem is a jelenlevő rendőröké. Biztosan nem a biztonsági őré, ő nem balkezes. Kizárásos alapon tehát, azé az emberé, aki megpróbálta ellátni a rablót. De hol lehet most? – Csak annyit mondtak, a rádióban, hogy lövöldözés volt, legalább két halottal. Úgy gondoltam, biztos, ami biztos, szólok neked, hátha szükség van a megfigyelőképességedre. Szerencsére azonban akadt egy szemtanú, aki megadta a válaszokat azokra a kérdésekre, amiket neked tettem volna fel.

Sherlock ismét körülnézett. – Hol van? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

\- Kicsoda?

\- Hát a szemtanú.

\- Elengedtem, mennie kellett. De itt a vallomása, olvasd el, nyugodtan. – nyújtotta át a felügyelő a papírt.

Sherlock villámgyorsan átfutotta a csaknem két oldalas szöveget. A tanú nyilvánvalóan férfi. Az írása balkezes emberre vall. Rendezett sorok, közepes távolság a szavak között. Átlagos ember, átlagos megfigyelőképességgel. Magabiztos és optimista. A legrosszabb párosítás. Nem először láthatott már vért, lövöldözést, mert a keze nem remegett, mikor a vallomását írta. Orvosféle lehet az írása alapján, talán traumatológus a higgadtságából kiindulva. 

Sherlock dühös volt. Hova ment ez a férfi? Lestrade miért engedte elmenni? A vallomása ugyan világos volt, ennél világosabb már nem is lehetett volna, de akkor is beszélni akart vele. Még nem fordult vele elő, hogy nem kérdezhetett ki személyesen a szemtanút olyan ügyekben, amibe belevonták. Meg akarta kérdezni tőle, miért próbálta megmenteni a rabló életét. Nem valószínű, hogy ismerte, talán inkább kötelességtudatból? Vagy nem akarta, hogy a biztonsági őrnek együtt kelljen élnie azzal, hogy megölt valakit? Talán. Mindenképpen meg kell tudnia. Annyi mindent meg kell kérdeznie tőle…

\- Lestrade, tudnom kell, hova ment a szemtanú – adta vissza a vallomást az idősebb rendőrnek.

A felügyelő az órájára nézett. – Valószínűleg már a repülőgépén ül.

\- Miért nem megy későbbi géppel? Hogy engedhette, hogy egy lövöldözés szemtanújaként elhagyja az országot?

\- Nem volt választásom – válaszolta fáradtan a rendőr. – A vallomása érthető, mindenre kiterjed, nem volt okom tovább tartóztatni.

\- De nekem beszélnem kell vele!

Lestrade elővette a telefonját és tárcsázott, majd odaadta a fiatalabb férfinak. – Sejtettem, hogy ezt kéred, ha még nem szállt be, akkor telefonon elérheted.

_A hívott szám átmenetileg nem kapcsolható._

Sherlock ökölbe szorította a kezét. Ha nem a felügyelő telefonja lett volna, akkor most földhöz vágta volna tehetetlenségében. – Miért nem ment egyszerűen későbbi géppel? – dohogott magában.

\- Mert nem mostanában indul új csapatszállítónk Afganisztánba – sóhajtott Lestrade.

\- Afganisztán?

…

~.~.~.~.~.~

John ökölbe szorította a kezét. Világ életében gyűlölt repülni. Most pedig különösen tartott tőle, hogy valami rosszul sül el. Nem sokat segített a józan esze, mert tudta ugyan, hogy ha fél a pánikroham bekövetkezésétől, azzal pontosan előidézi, de nem számított. Nem akart újabb adag nyugtatót bevenni, akkor nem lenne teljesen magánál, mikor leszállnak. Az út nagy részét így is bódulatban töltötte. Használhatatlan lett, egy valóságos roncs, csupán árnyéka régi önmagának. Mindent elveszített, amit az eddigi életében biztosnak érzett. Mindent, amiért tanult, amire vágyott, amiért élni volt érdemes. Lesz vajon elég ereje, hogy az alapjaitól újjáépítse az életét? A vállába fájdalom hasított. Mit fog most tenni?

Az órájára nézett, legalább huszadszor az elmúlt órában, mióta felébredt. Még néhány perc és Londonban lesznek. Harry majd várja, hazamennek és minden rendben lesz. Már csak ezt a rövid időt kell kibírnia. Mélyeket lélegzett. Nem, ha eddig kibírta, már nem fog összeroppanni.

Kettős érzése volt, mikor ereszkedni kezdett a gép. Az ülés karfáját markolta, felhangosította a fülében szóló zenét, hogy ne hallja a motor hangját. Behunyta a szemét, igyekezett a zenére és a légzésére koncentrálni. Mindjárt vége. Akaratlanul is eszébe jutott legutóbbi repülés, amire emlékezett. Nevetgéltek, erősnek hitték magukat, legyőzhetetlennek. Túltengett bennük az adrenalin és a tesztoszteron. Senki nem legyőzhetetlen, minden élet véget ér. A saját bőrén tanulta meg. Az övének is véget kellett volna érnie. Véget érnie a többiekével együtt, akiket nem tudott megmenteni. Mitől jobb ő, mint az a sok ember, akiket látott meghalni? Mitől más ő? Ha valamiért különleges, akkor miért így kell tovább élnie? Miért sérülten, összetörve? Így többé nem lesz képes másokon segíteni.

A repülőgép alig érezhető döccenéssel ért földet, John kinyitotta a szemét. Megcsinálta! Nem okozott zűrt az egész repülés alatt. Képes volt kordában tartani a pánikot. Egy apró szikrányi optimizmus vert gyökeret a lelkében. Talán, de csak talán, egyszer még képes lesz közel normális életet élni. De addig még rengeteg kudarc fogja érni. De ma egyszer, egyetlen pillanatra legyőzte önmagát. Kicsiny siker a kudarcokhoz képest, de legalább siker.

Türelmesen megvárta, míg a többiek leszállnak, már szint üres volt a gép, mikor felkelt az ülésből. Nem bírta a tömeget. A többiek kedvesen búcsúztak tőle, szerencsét kívántak neki. Nem érzett semmit. Pár hete még visszanevetett volna, de már nem volt közülük való. Ők visszamennek néhány hét, vagy hónap szabadság után, de ő, John, többé nem látja őket. Többé nem érzi a sivatag melegét az arcán, az éjszakák dermesztő hidegét, ahogy bekúszik a ruhái alá, nem nézheti az ezer színben játszó naplementét. Nem töltheti el megnyugvás, bizonyosság, hogy tartozik valahova, hogy vigyáznak egymásra. Egyedül maradt. Most már mindig egyedül lesz.

A tömeget kerülgetve ért a kijárathoz. Messziről kiszúrta Harryt. Egyedül állt, az érkezőket kémlelve. Vékonyabb, sápadtabb és szomorúbb volt, mint amire John emlékezett. Mikor meglátta öccsét, elmosolyodott és intett neki. Átkozott lábam, gondolta a férfi és lassan, botjára támaszkodva bicegett nővéréhez.

\- Johnny, de örülök, hogy megérkeztél! – a hangján lehetett hallani, hogy kicsivel megint többet ivott, mint egészséges lenne. Megölelte testvérét, majd, mikor ő felszisszent a válla miatt, bocsánatot kérve elhúzódott. – Gyere, vadásszuk le a csomagodat.

\- Clara?

\- Nincs most itt, csak édes kettesben megyünk haza.

\- Ugye nem kocsival jöttél? – kérdezte John aggódva.

\- Dehogy! Majd fogunk egy taxit. Képzeld, átirányították a gépedet az utolsó pillanatban – fecsegett zavartan. - A másik terminál teljesen le van zárva. Valami rendőrségi dolog. Azt mondják, csempészeket fogtak, vagy ilyesmi. Egy vicces kis manó ugráltatja a rendőröket. Nem tudom, ki lehet, én biztosan már lecsaptam volna a helyükben. Úgy pörög, mint egy búgócsiga. Mókás alak. Meg akarod nézni? Csináltam róla videót a telefonommal.

\- Csak menjünk haza, ha lehet. – kérte John fáradtan. - Útközben pedig elmesélheted, mi történt Clarával.

…

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mike már reggel is migrénnel ébredt, nem kellett volna az utolsó két italt elfogadnia este. Úgy érezte, egy percet sem aludt, mikor az ébresztőórája végleg kiverte a szemeiből az álmot. Nem segített a szokásos kávé sem, habár dupla dózisban vette magához. Viszont nyugtatta a tudat, hogy csütörtökön reggel van csak egy órája, aztán délutánig béke. Ilyenkor még azt is megengedte magának, hogy kisétáljon a kampuszról ebédelni egy közeli gyorsétterembe.

Tíz óra felé úgy döntött, hogy egy időre elege van a zajokból és a hülye kérdésekből. Mivel amúgy is volt néhány ELISA vizsgálat, amit le kellett futtatnia, elhatározta, hogy a laborba menekül. Másnaposan sokkal többre értékelte a gépek társaságát, mint az emberekét, mivel az előbbiek legalább nem beszélnek neki vissza, és nem kell rájuk mosolyognia.

A szerencse megint csak nem szegődött mellé, ugyanis nem volt üres a labor, mint általában, hanem éppen az a személy tartózkodott bent, akivel lehetőség szerint leginkább el kívánta kerülni a találkozást. Az átkozott Sherlock Holmes a mindent látó szemeivel és még élesebb nyelvével. Mike mélyet sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy a másik egy pillantással fel tudja mérni az állapotát, nem is tett hát úgy, mintha örülne a jelenlétének. Talán ő volt az egyetlen ember, akivel könnyű volt őszintének lennie, éppen azért, mert nem volt értelme, hogy hazudjon.

Sherlock azonban fel sem nézett a mikroszkópból, ahogy Mike belépett. Csak az Isten tudja, megint mivel vacakolt, de annyira lekötötte a figyelmét, hogy észre sem vette, amint Mike tekintete kicsivel hosszabban elidőzött a hátsójánál. _Istenem, ez a fenék_ , gondolta Mike. _Még egy szentet is kísértésbe vinne._

Csendesen dolgoztak egy ideig, mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve. Sherlock a mikroszkópnál cserélgette a tárgylemezeket és sebesen jegyzetelgetett, Mike pedig bekészítette a mintáit az ELISA-ba. A telefonján ellenőrizte, mikor indította a vizsgálatokat, majd beírta a készülék melletti naplóba. Egy zöld jegyzetlapra is felírta a kezdési és a várható befejezési dátumot, majd a füzetre ragasztotta kívülről, azzal az üzenettel, hogy _„Ne piszkáld!”_. Egyezményes jel volt, senki nem nyúlt bele mások vizsgálataiba.

\- Kimegyek, bekapok valamit, éhen halok – szólalt meg Mike először az óta, mióta belépéskor üdvözölte a másikat. – Hozzak neked is valamit?

A másik nem felelt. Valamit jegyzetelt, majd kitépte a lapot és Mike felé nyújtotta. Egy cím volt rajta – Kérj egy másnaposság elleni italt. Mondd, hogy én küldtelek, akkor nem vernek át.

\- Sherlock Holmes a partik ördöge? Ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad! – nevetett fel Mike.

\- Nem egészen. A találmány az enyém. Egy fogadásból született, mondhatni melléktermék, de használható.

Sherlock, ha olyan kedve volt, egészen kellemes beszélgetőpartner, állapította meg az idősebb férfi. Gyorsan körülnézett, keresett egy könyvet, ami mindig szerteszét hevert a laborban. Elkezdte olvasni, de most nem találta. – Sherlock, nem láttad a toxinokról szóló könyvet valahol? Itt szokott lenni…

\- Az enyém volt, hazavittem. Ha kell, legközelebb elhozom. De ne ragtapaszt használj könyvjelzőnek megint.

\- Az nem én voltam. Az enyém a csoki papír volt.

Mindketten elmosolyodtak.

\- A többi könyved is eltűnt – állapította meg Mike álmélkodva –, a papírjaiddal együtt.

\- Tegnap elvittem a legtöbb holmimat.

\- Nem mondod, hogy még elfért nálad valahol! – Mike egyszer ugrott fel a másikhoz, de nem is ragaszkodott az újabb látogatáshoz. Az albérlet gyakorlatilag egy kis lyuk volt, minden talpalatnyi felületet papírok, könyvek, fényképek, magazinok foglaltak el.

\- Találtam egy új albérletet, ahol több a hely.

\- Akkor tényleg jó nagy lehet!

\- Három szobás, elég nagy konyhával. Kevesebbet leszek majd itt, elég jól elférek a konyhaasztalon a kísérleteim nagy részével, azért is vittem haza a jegyzeteimet és a könyveimet.

\- Egyedül egy akkora lakásban? - szaladt az égnek Mike szemöldöke a meglepetéstől. Tudta, hogy a másik jól áll anyagilag, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire. Bár, elég volt végignéznie rajta. Sherlocknak csak a kabátja többe kerülhetett, mint az ő havi fizetése.

\- Természetesen. Ki mással? Nem hiszem, hogy bárki együtt tudna velem élni – húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Akkor visszahozzam a könyvet legközelebb? 

\- Ha nincs rá szükséged most, akkor megköszönném.

\- Nem probléma. Á, már fél tizenegy, Molly vár a hullaházban. Rohanok. 

\- Még látjuk egymást – búcsúzott el Mike a férfi hátától.

Mike egy jó óra múlva félig-meddig döbbenten állapította meg, hogy használt a kotyvalék, amit másnaposság ellen kapott. Abba ugyan nem mert belegondolni, hogy mi lehetett benne, mindenesetre iható volt és csak ez számított. Nem szabad elfelejtenie, hogy valamivel meghálálja Sherlocknak a tippet. Miután a feje végre abbahagyta a lüktetést, meg kellett állapítania, hogy egészen kellemes az idő, és az ebédjét ennek megfelelően egy kis parkban költötte el.

A sors akarata volt talán, hogy aznap összefutott egy régi csoporttársával, John Watsonnal.

…


End file.
